darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Check Up Before Performance
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Firedance Robustus is in the medical facility of the grease pits, which is situated in the depths of the arena seating. The medic has been coming and going from here for cycles on end, tending to the injured Decepticons that couldn't make it back to the main medical bay. For now he is sitting, resting up for the next walk in which he expects to show up anytime now. A call comes in for Robustus "Doctor are you there?" Robustus clicks his radio, "Yes I am here." "Yes uhm... I think there was a little confusion... I'm told you're down at the ... *distaste* Grease pits, but I was told I had an appointment with you right now... Robustus chuckles a little at the distaste in that voice then clicks his radio, "Yes that is my currently location. Tron games have me busy these last few cycles, could you come down here?" he inquires. A long pause "... Sorry, I'm not too comfortable going down there... is there somewhere nearby and private we could do the systems check? " she asked uneasily Robustus is already on the move, "I can meet you at the Polyhex med bay, just realize that I am on call at a moment’s notice." he radios to her. "Of course, thank you very much." she sounded relieved. Firedance is ready and waiting, smiling in thanks as Robustus enters "Thank you. Just a quick check up." She notes. She was wearing 'shoes' magnetized to her feet - two inch heels with flint and stone along the edges and soles, her body shining quite brightly, a polished mirror. Robustus cocks his head as he looks to the femme in front of him as he strides in. "Ah yes.. you must be Firedance." he states in his deep baritone then gestures to a med table, "Take a seat, I shall not take too long if you are functioning normally." "Aside from nervousness I feel fine. I've not performed for the Emperor directly." She notes with a smile, moving to sit at the table gracefully. Robustus inclines his head to that, offering a piece of advice as he picks up the medical scanner and sets it up for an overall health scan. "Try not to be nervous, he is just another mech in a crowd of mechs." "He's not just another mech. he is the EMPEROR." notes Firedance simply Robustus finishes setting up the scanner and slowly passes it over your form, silver optics studying the readout as it scrolls along on the screen. "Still a mech." he notes with a smile. "A mech who is the emperor." she argues back playfully with a smile. Robustus's facial expression changes ever so subtly at the readings. A little smile appearing upon his lips, "Hmm.. interesting mods there." he murmurs, finishing the scan and scrolling through to make sure there's nothing major or minor that needs immediate attention. "They're just temporary. I'm not a trick flyer so we had to 'cheat' a little." she explains with a sheepish smile Robustus scrolls through all the readouts and nods slightly, lifting his silver optics off the screen to regard the femme before him. "So long as they are temporary I have no issues with them. Your systems are all within normal parameters so you should function just fine." Firedance nods "They'll be removed upon my finish, along with this paint." She notes, carefully climbing down "Thank you very much Robustus. will you be attending the performance? " she asks. Robustus cocks his head at that question, "I could." he replies, "When are you performing?" "Tomorrow at about this time. Is that working for you? " she asks. Robustus inclines his head, "Should work for me yes. May I ask what you are doing in.. those." a vague gesture toward those extraneous heels upon her feet. Firedance looks down at the heels and chuckles "oh! They're uh... well, it’s a secret." she winks "You'll find out tomorrow I promise." Robustus gets just the barest hint of a smirk to that reply, "All right then, Firedance." he states, "Now off with you. Try to recharge and relax before your performance." "Thanks. I'll be fine I'm sure." she smiles "Just focus on the music after all." she bows slightly to him. Robustus nods to that, "Exactly, make it your focus and even the Emperor would cease to exist." he notes. Firedance smiles and turns to walk away, moving briskly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firedance's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs